


Home is where the pictures are

by siberianchan



Series: Nest building [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Nestbuilding continues and this series needs a better name, another bit of stupid adorable fluff, did I mention lately that I love Yuroshka because I do, my smol angry son, pictures are being taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberianchan/pseuds/siberianchan
Summary: More fluff from the newlyweds and from Yuri Plisetsky.Pictures are being taken.





	

Viktor and Katsudon move to their new digs right after their wedding and then leave for a few weeks for their honeymoon. It is off-season anyways and early in this at that, so Yakov grumbles and mumbles, but has to let them go, lest they just up and elope.  
While they are gone, Yuri, Georgi, and Mila have the task of packing the remainder of Viktor's stuff into boxes and haul it from his old flat – now even emptier, even colder, soulless, waiting for someone new to inhabit it – to the new place. They leave the boxes there – the two idiots will surely enjoy unpacking and arranging their stuff.  
Even after they return, Yuri avoids their place for weeks, which is a shame since his couch is still a couch of awesome and his bed is comfy, and he left his favorite jeans there. It's a hassle, but better to avoid them for as long as they are even more disgusting than usual. They will probably never stop making eyes at each other – it's Nikiforov and Katsudon after all – but after a few weeks, they have it reigned in and toned down to normal, much to everyone's relief. Even Mila has grown slightly miffed at the sight of the happy pair – which kind of destroys Yuri's worldview a bit. He can't remember Mila being grumpy. Katsudon and Viktor together indeed wield terrible power, and it is a good thing they finally are reigned in a bit.  
When he returns for the first time, a bag of groceries in his hand (since Katsudon has asked him to bring stuff, they were running low and hadn't got the time, for whatever reason), the boxes are cleared away, and their contents spread over the apartment.  
Yuri discovers photographs, most of them newer, two group pictures from Japan and snapshots from the GPF and even from the rink, all carefully framed and placed.  
It is weird seeing his own face so often looking back at him, surrounded by others.  
Katsudon lets him in, grinning and making a move as if to hug him. Thankfully he comes to his senses. Yuri would hate to get blood on his new shoes. Also, Viktor probably would kill him.  
"Hi, thank you... come in, come in!"  
The flat is warm and smells of cinnamon and red wine and ginger. "What's cooking?", Yuri asks, mindful to speak in slow, clear Russian, so Katsudon understands him and can practice the language. "Smells like you're mulling wine."  
"Goulash, actually," Viktor sing-songs from the kitchen. "Yuuri found a lovely recipe!"  
Yuri sniffs. "You know we got practice tomorrow, right? In the morning."  
"Do know," Katsudon sighed. "Because someone who claims to love me does think that a training regimen from hell is the proper way to show his love."  
"Told you so from the start!"   
Blergh, Viktor sounds just disgustingly happy. Yuri wants to barf or something.  
"Also, the wine's cooking for a bit, so hopefully, only traces of alcohol remain."  
"You gonna serve wine with the goulash," Yuri points out as he follows Katsudon into the kitchen.  
The bedroom door, he notices, is firmly locked. Unusual, since it's usually only pulled half-closed, but not entirely unwelcome, Yuri can live without seeing rumpled pillows.  
He nods to the decanter on the table in which a deep, dark liquid breathes.   
"One glass per person," Viktor points out. "Maybe a little less for those among us without a Slavic relationship to alcohol."  
Katsudon mutters something under his breath, but he smiles while putting the groceries into the fridge. "What do we owe you?"  
"Food." Yuri reaches for the plates and starts setting the table as Viktor puts some buckwheat on the fire. Because, well, it's not like he plans on eating here too often or sleep over, but the place is closer to the rink than the dormitory he currently lives at.  
"Can be arranged." Viktor turns around, handing Yuri three goblets (the cheap ones from IKEA. Yuri picked them, and Katsudon agreed with him that they are cool. Also cheap and always in stock. Just in case one breaks. Also cool.) In return, Katsudon leans in for a kiss.  
Yuri wants to barf, although it's just a little bit and he quickly turns, places the goblet on the table and excuses himself to the bathroom.  
As he returns, Yuri hears soft scratching from behind the bedroom door, he thinks but – it's the bedroom, so he ignores it and heads back.  
Again the pictures. Yuri pauses for a second at the picture from the GPF, taken right after the award ceremony. Katsudon's friend is crazy in his obsession with photos, but Yuri has to admit, it is a good picture. Well composed. Winner in the middle and all. And Yuri doesn't even look quite as malcontented as usual in this one, more – astonished or something. Well, it had been just a second after Katsudon had smiled up at him, commenting that next year this would be his spot.   
Yuri can rest comfortable in the knowledge that he will always be the first to have known about Katsudon's intention to continue skating.  
His own face, slightly younger, a lot more grumpy and befuddled, stares at him from the group picture from Hasetsu, with only the slightest hint of him actually liking being there around the corners of his eyes.   
Weird. Yuri had been thoroughly annoyed throughout his stay there, but looking back, this isn't what comes to mind. Mostly, he remembers the katsudon bowls. And the sky and the ocean, the hard work he and Katsudon had committed themselves to and how in short, careless moments he had actually allowed himself to sort of bond with him (mostly over their shared exasperation for Viktor.). He remembers being surrounded by people who gave him an annoying nickname, fed him, tried to make him smile, cheered him on.   
The annoyance is only the third or fourth thing coming to his mind, and even then, he is kind of amused by it.   
Yes, Yuri decides, he likes these two pictures, and he likes his own place in them.  
Still, something is missing and Yuri ponders is until he reaches the kitchen door again and sees the two morons.  
Viktor leans against the counter, Katsudon pulled close to him, and whatever idiocies they mumble to each other, it makes them both smile with an ease and delight that Yuri feels kinda mushy inside. Also, he could feel like intruding on something, but since these two are always so disgustingly affectionate the feeling is very much minimal – and it's not like they're face sucking right now.  
However, it is a pretty scene. Yuri can appreciate pretty, as long as nobody calls him that.  
Also, this is it.   
He quickly, silently grabs his phone and activates the camera.  
Only the click of the camera app startles them up, and Viktor blinks at him. "What?"  
Yuri shrugs and proceeds to share the picture on Viktor'S and Katsudon's WhatsApp accounts. "I'm deleting it again, ok?" He clicks the appropriate buttons and shows the phone to them. "There, see? Now, can we eat?"

When he shows up two days later, the picture hangs on the wall, framed and everything.  
Good. Best for everyone to know exactly what kind of mushy-headed dorks live here and prepare.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I know they drink wine.  
> I also know Yuri is at most, 17 here.  
> Please consider that cultures and laws regarding drinking differ all over the world and read up on Wikipedia how the Russians see things.
> 
> Whohooo another bit of fluff nobody ever asked for and I'm finally getting closer to one of the two bits and ideas that were the starting point for this. Yay.


End file.
